Pieces of Me
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Matt proposes to Amy aka Lita but does she say yes, read the story to find out. I hate summaries cause I suck at them.


Title: Song-Fic Pieces Of Me 1/1  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Email: Disclaimer: I Do Not Own anyone, They Own Themselves, I Also  
Do Not Own The Song Pieces Of Me, It's Owned By Ashlee Simpson  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

Backstage Stacy Kiebler was walking aimlessly when she bumped into  
Matt Hardy. She was ecstatic about Lita's recent pregnancy, and Matt  
confided a secret with her. He showed her a ring, and promised to  
propose to Lita here tonight. Stacey then said Gees Matt; I hope  
Lita is not watching the show or anything right now. Matt said no  
she isn't watching the show right, she is relaxing and hanging out  
with some of the divas in the girls locker-room. I am so nervous  
about asking Lita to marry me Stacey. What if she says no and that  
she doesn't love me like I love her, Stacey don't be ridiculous  
Matt, Lita loves you and there is nobody that can treat her like you  
do. Lita loves you and she will be more than happy to be your wife,  
just wait and see when you ask her in front of all these people.  
Matt said thanks Stacey for listening and for talking with me, now I  
must go and ask the woman of my dreams to be my wife, wish me luck,   
Stacey then says good luck and go get her tiger.

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's a mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
when I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have

Matt comes out to a very large fan reaction. He says that he has  
gone through everything for Lita. Matt says he would do it again if  
he had to. He says that there is a time in a man's life that he has  
to ask certain question. Matt calls Lita down to the ring, but when  
he does Kane runs down. Kane says that Matt has gone too far and  
that Lita belongs with him. Kane says that the only way that this  
will happen is when Matt faces him a steel cage match. Matt jumps at  
him but Lita gets in the way. She tells Kane that she will never be  
with and that she could never love someone as cruel and evil like  
him. Lita goes on and tells Kane that she loves Matt. Matt tells her  
to forget about him. Matt gets down on one knee and pulls out a  
beautiful ring. He asks Lita to marry him. Lita confesses her love  
to Matt and yes Matt, I would love to marry you and be your wife.  
You are my soul mate and I want nothing more than to be in your life  
forever.

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah

On a Monday, I am waiting  
and by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe

Matt is ecstatic for the first time in his entire life. He tells  
Lita that he has been dreaming of this day forever and I am so  
excited that you are going to be part of my life forever and ever.  
Lita then says that she has a surprise for him and that she hopes  
that he isn't going to change his mind out about asking her to marry  
him. She goes on by telling Matt that she is pregnant. Matt has a  
huge smile on his face and is happier than before. He gets down on  
one knee and proposes to her again and Lita gladly accepts and Matt  
slips the ring on her finger. Lita has tears of joy coming down her  
face; Matt wipes them away with his soft hand and gently bends down  
to her lips and gives her a very passionate kiss. After this  
happens, Matt tells Lita that he loves her more than anything. Matt  
opens the ropes for his new Fiancé and they both happily walk back to  
the locker-room.

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...

The End


End file.
